Gwen Finds Out
by Iris-Starling
Summary: Gwen loses Peter in the middle of Manhattan, and she tries to contact him using her cell phone. However, she encounters an injured Spiderman with familiar traits. Will Peter be able to hide his identity? Or will his clever girlfriend find out first? (Rated T just in case.)


Disclaimer: I don't own _anything_!

This is my first time publishing a fanfiction so reviews will be much appreciated! I love writing so please give constructive criticism! (I'm sorry if I'm horrible :P).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen Finds Out

Gwen Stacy walked around the center of Manhattan trying to get in contact with her boyfriend Peter Parker. She called his cell phone multiple times but there was no answer. Her anxiety increased with every second for Manhattan was attacked by a monster only minutes before. Like usual, Peter had brought Gwen to an alleyway a bit hidden from the monster and the rest of the panicking people, and Peter ran off after he told her to stay put. She didn't appreciate his habit of leaving to do who knows what when something peculiar happened but Gwen was used to it. Then, a few moments later, Spiderman had appeared and was fighting the monster. Gwen observed cautiously from the alley as he defeated the monster with quite a few injuries. The people below were too busy running and hiding, but Gwen was able to spot the damage the monster had given New York City's vigilante. The people had just started to clear out and the only reason Gwen was still here was because she couldn't find Peter. Just as she was about to give Peter's cell phone another ring, a silhouette of an easily recognisable figure swung into an alleyway nearby. Gwen couldn't help but feel curious so she slowly approached the dark alley.

Gwen slowly walked into the darkness only to find Spiderman at the end bleeding like crazy. "Spiderman! Are you okay?" Spiderman moaned in response and gave a quick glance at Gwen as to say, ' _Do I look okay?'_ "If it's okay, I can help you clean your wounds." The vigilante nodded and Gwen assumed that it was because he was in too much pain to respond. She quickly took out her emergency medical kit out of her bag feeling proud for actually having a use for it.

Peter looked at his girlfriend thankful for her help but a bit hesitant because Gwen was smarter than the average 17 year old and he was afraid that she would find out his secret identity. "I'm going to sanitize your wounds okay? It's going to sting." She added and looked at Peter. He nodded and she dabbed on the alcohol on the gash on his arm and stomach. Peter bit his lip harder than he had in his entire life and tried his best to suck it up. "Okay, the hard part is over." Gwen reassured him. "Thank you." Peter responded and Gwen looked at him a bit surprised. Gwen was taken back by how young Spiderman's voice had sounded. She was also certain that she had heard this voice, but she couldn't quite place it.

Gwen took out a long bandage bundle and worked diligently, wrapping it around Spiderman's sanitized wounds. She realized halfway that she hadn't introduced so she half panicked and said, "I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Gwen Stacy. Nice to meet you." Spiderman appeared to be feeling a bit better so slightly chuckled and replied, "Nice to meet you too. My name is Spiderman." They started laughing and the tension slowly eased. Peter acted as if he didn't know Gwen and engaged in a conversation. "How old are you?" Gwen replied with a charming smile,

"Seventeen. How old are you? … Oh. Am I not suppose to ask that?"

"No it's fine. I'm seventeen too."

"Wow. Your pretty young to be doing this whole superhero thing, aren't you?"

"You can say that."

The two kept a general conversation going until Spiderman was ready to swing away. Gwen felt more certain that she knew this person as the time went on. "Do I know you?" She asked half jokingly. But Spiderman seemed to be at a slight loss of words and replied,

"I...Yes."

"You do!? Thanks for being honest, I guess." Gwen said a bit awkwardly. But she suddenly remembered why she was even here in the first place. "Peter! I totally forgot about him!" She started panicking digging for her cell phone. She needed to make sure he was okay.

Spiderman looked at Gwen. On the inside, Peter was tired of all the secrets and fought with himself whether it was a good idea to tell Gwen who he really was. He constantly felt lonely and helpless because no one knew his real identity.

"Um… Gwen?" He said weakly.

"Yes?" She responded curiously.

"You know I told you that I knew you?" He asked cautiosly.

"Yeah… I know where this conversation is headed. If it's about your identity, I have a clue."

"You do!?" Spiderman replied surprised.

"It's you isn't it?." There was a silence between the two that seemed to last a lifetime as they stared at each other. "It depends on which you you're talking about. See for yourself." Spiderman finally replied. Gwen slowly reached her hand around his neck and slipped her hand underneath the mask. She slowly lifted it until her boyfriend's face, all too familiar, was staring back at her.

"Peter! It really is you!" Gwen looked at Peter with an astonished expression. "Shut up." Peter said and he brought her into a kiss that seemed to last forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I know this was super short and pretty lame, but I also hope that you enjoyed it. I will try to publish more fanfictions so I'll hopefully get better. Iris out!


End file.
